


My Heart is Somewhere Else (Seen a Bigger Picture)

by CycloneRachel



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Phantom Zone, Short One Shot, aaaand another relationship that you'll recognize, but i'm not saying what it is, mentions of lyta, mentions of quite a few characters, possible season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Inside the Phantom Zone, Seg-El sees many unusual things.One, especially, more unusual than most.





	My Heart is Somewhere Else (Seen a Bigger Picture)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a little bit self-indulgent, and I'm not entirely sure the Phantom Zone can actually do this
> 
> but I hope it can, and I want it to because that would be cool
> 
> anyway, this is my first Krypton-verse fic, so I hope it's okay?

Being in the Phantom Zone was…

It was…

Honestly, Seg didn’t even know if he could think of words for it. It was everything all at once, but it was also nothing, assaulting his senses with colors and visions but leaving him cold, with nothing and nobody anywhere near him.

He didn’t know how much time had passed since he’d gotten dragged into the Phantom Zone. Hours, days, weeks, months, years, centuries, millennia… it all meant nothing to him. He was aware he’d been dragged into this place with Brainiac, but the android was nowhere to be found.

That especially unnerved him, but it was a small comfort that Brainiac had no power here either. He wouldn’t be able to get to his ship, or his tech, or anything that would’ve helped him get out, and if there was any kind of advantage Seg had over him, it was resting in his pocket.

Val’s Sunstone, taken from the Fortress of Solitude just before he and his grandfather were separated again.

But this time, he was the lost one.

Lost enough that he was even hallucinating his loved ones, in dreams and nightmares.

They came to him in brief flashes, little scenes that he could see but do nothing about. Zod taking over Krypton, there was almost too much of that, and he wasn’t sure how much was real. He saw Nyssa, Val, Adam even though he was dead…

And Lyta.

So much of Lyta, and as he kept getting visions of her especially, the more he missed her. Even when he saw her dying, and couldn’t save her (when he ached to just hold her one more time, tell her he loved her) he wished he could see her in person.

But as much as he saw of her, of those he knew, there was also a lot he saw but didn’t know- from what Val had told him of the Phantom Zone, it was an area outside time and space. He could see anything he chose, and especially what he didn’t.

Which explained how he saw what looked like Kandor, but brighter, with a group of flying teenagers with bright gold rings fighting villains, and inside one of the buildings, two teenagers with those same rings lay on a couch together.

One of them was blonde, with curly hair. He thought she reminded him of Nyssa, just a bit- but that was forgotten when he saw the emblem she wore on her chest, the House of El sigil on a bright blue background. She wore a red skirt, cape, and boots, with shorts under her skirt, and she looked happy, just like the person lying below her.

Said person was unmistakably a Brainiac, which gave Seg pause, but he looked much younger than the Brainiac he knew- only three implants in his head, in an inverted triangle shape like the one on Brainiac’s suit, and a youthful face with shining eyes. He had blond hair like hers, again something that struck Seg, but the image was so strange that he didn’t necessarily register that as out of the question. His suit was different too- more like what the Sagitari wore-, but also bore Brainiac’s symbol.

And his arms were around the young woman, as hers were around him. They were kissing passionately, apparently quite pleased with each other’s presences.

“What is this?” Seg asked, out loud. “Why…”

“Curious.” Brainiac said, behind him. “It seems that, in addition to all of time and space, this space gives us access to glimpses into alternate universes- such as this one.”

“But why this, specifically?” Seg said, still pointing at it. “Why these two?”

“Hmm.” Brainiac answered, examining the image. It was still paused before him. “If I am not mistaken- and I am not- these two people are related to versions of you and I.”

“What’s that have to do with us, though?”

“Is it not obvious?” Brainiac asked. “If this El and this Brainiac can work with one another, to the point of forming an intimate relationship, can we not at least work together to escape this place? I despise it as much as you do, you know.”

“Yeah, but at least you’re safe here.” Seg said. “You won’t be hurting anyone else.”

Brainiac got closer to Seg, suddenly, black eyes boring into his.

“I know you have what is necessary to help us escape.” He said. “And you will use it- or I will.”

Seg glared back at him, trying to be brave. He wanted to be, for his family, for his planet. But in the face of someone like this… it was understandable that such bravery wasn’t easy.

Then again, what had he just seen? He and Brainiac were at odds now, but the El woman and younger Brainiac in the vision were the opposite- so easily interacting with one another, even perhaps in love.

Just like himself and Lyta. It was beautiful, in an odd way, and as much as he didn’t want to agree with Brainiac…

He dug the Sunstone out of his pocket, showing it to Brainiac, whose lips curled up in something resembling a smile.

“You’re right.” Seg finally said. “I do. So, what’s next, huh?”

“I will tell you.” Brainiac answered, and he did.


End file.
